


Mega

by DipKit



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipKit/pseuds/DipKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about megamind's loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega

There was a moment, right before the camera cuts out, and he sees it. The slight drop in the corners of his smile. The luster in his eyes- burnt out, if for but a moment.  
It strikes him hard, that last frame of his face, before they return to the studio set where the anchor woman goes on the same blathering about the heat or some other nonsense.  
Preposterous. He has the adoration of thousands, millions! He walks the world and people flock to him. He has people yelling his name and a day dedicated to him and now his own museum. What could he possibly have to be unhappy about?  
Does he feel lonely too?  
I have Minion, he thinks. The story is that Roxanne Richey and he are together. So that’s something. But even Minion, who has been with Megamind his whole life, leaves him feeling despondent at times. What would it be like? To go see a movie, to have a “road trip” with friends? Is that even something he wants? No, these wild thoughts are simply brought on by the nature of his confinement.  
Surely he didn’t see past the polished veneer of MetroMan for one instant. His whole purpose is protecting Metrocity. Yin and yang and all that.  
Does he grow weary, as I do? When the day is out where does Metro Man go? Who does he sit down and talk with? He doesn’t plan much it seems. I always have things to scheme whereas he simply… waits? For me to do something.  
Perhaps I won’t make him wait so long this time. There’s a special anniversary coming up. Perhaps we can celebrate it a different way. I bet I can turn the day I was kicked out of school into a happy occasion for once.  
He dialed the phone.  
Megamind! What scheming are you up to this time? And how did you get this number?  
Oh it wasn’t that hard, I just asked around. And so you are informed, tonight holds no scheme. I am offering an invitation.  
To what, exactly?  
Dinner. Or coffee if you want to keep it light.  
… We haven’t done that in a while, have we?  
I suppose it’s been a few years. Decades, in fact.  
That doesn’t sound so bad. When were you thinking?  
He’s probably busy. Whenever you’re free.  
Tonight’s good, if you would like. I can bring us the food if Minion can still make some mean coffee.  
Oh, he makes the meanest! I’ll… well I suppose I’ll see you around sundown then. The park at the edge of town?  
For old time’s sake, yeah. I’ll meet you there little buddy. 

There’s bound to be someone he has. Of course, Roxane Richey. Nothing like an actual companion to be there at your side day in and day out. But still, he has to wonder, what friends does Metro Man possess?


End file.
